Fuera
by Inuzinha
Summary: Depois que começou a namorar Lilá, Rony descobriu o quanto insuportável ela podia ser. Rony ainda descobriu que uma garota estava apaixonada por ele. E era a última pessoa de quem ele esperava.
1. Grude

Já passava das 20h00min e Lilá não tinha desgrudado de mim um segundo sequer hoje.

Para dizer a verdade, ela não me deixa sozinho um minuto desde que começamos a namorar, há três semanas.

Meu Deus, como uma só pessoa pode ser tão chata e entediante?

Não sei por quanto tempo vou aguentar isso...

Harry e Hermione chegam da biblioteca. Hermione passa direto. Harry murmura um "oi" e diz que já estava indo para o dormitório. Pelo visto, essa era minha deixa.

–- Eu vou com você! Tchau, Lilá.

–- Não está esquecendo nada? – Perguntou com sua voizinha enjoenta.

–- Não, acho que não. – respondi, enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando o que eu poderia ter esquecido. Ela deu uma risadinha, como se minha confusão fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

–- Você está esquecendo o meu beijinho de despedida, bebê.

Dei um rápido beijo na sua testa. (aquela coisa que ela passa na boca, deixa a minha toda melecada, eca!)

Inner da autora: Ele está falando do gloss...

E tratei de acompanhar o Harry, que já estava na metade da escada.

–- Você não sabe o quanto a Hermione está sofrendo! – Harry disse, assim que entramos no dormitório.

–- O que aconteceu, cara? – Perguntei assustado.

–- Você só pode ser cego. Ela está sofrendo por sua causa! – Ele disse irritado.

–- Minha causa? O que... Eu fiz? – Perguntei, enquanto sentava na minha cama.

–- Não me venha com essa de "o que eu fiz". Você sabe muito bem o que fez ou é um idiota.

Isso já estava enchendo o saco.

Eu não sou idiota! Tá, talvez só um pouquinho.

–- Qual é, cara. É sério, eu não sei o que eu fiz.

–- Presta muita atenção, que eu só vou dizer uma vez. E que ruflem os tambores... a Hermione gosta de você. Porque você acha que ela mandou aqueles pássaros te atacarem?

"Sei lá, por que ela tava mais doida que o normal?", pensei, mas só pensei. Se eu dissesse isso em voz alta, juro, que o Harry me mataria.

Demorou um tempo, mas eu raciocinei o que ele disse.

–- O... quê? Você não.. o quê? Do que você...?

–- Calma aí, cara.

Eu respirei lentamente, até que tive certeza de que conseguiria falar.

–- Você só está brincando com minha cara, certo?

–- Eta, mas você é lento, heim? Não, champs... eu não to brincando. Ela gosta mesmo de você. Ou gostava... antes de você sair por aí se agarrando com a Lilá.

E nesse momento, uma coruja bate com o bico na janela.

Harry foi lá abrir. Pegou o bilhete.

–- Lilá não morre mais hoje. É pra você. – Ele me entregou o papel com a seguinte mensagem:

Te amo, bebê

Sonhe comigo

Kiss kiss,

Lilá.

–- Acho que ela quis dizer pesadelo – falei, enquanto entregava o bilhete para que ele pudesse ler.

Ele riu e jogou o papel na minha cama.

–- Eu realmente não entendo porque você ainda está com ela. – Ele falou, já sério.

–- Porque eu não tenho nenhum motivo concreto para terminar com ela. – disse, enquanto deitava pensativo na cama.

Acabei dormindo.


	2. Alegria de pobre dura pouco

Harry e eu estávamos tendo uma divertida conversa sobre quadribol, enquanto merendávamos.

Foi quando mãos femininas taparam meus olhos.

–- Adivinha quem é! – disse ela, pateticamente.

–- Oi, Lilá. – disse amargamente. Por isso que dizem que alegria de pobre dura pouco...

Ela senta ao meu lado.

–- Olá, Harry. Tudo bem? – Ela disse com mais um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes.

Inner do Rony: Não se enganem, era brilhante por causa do batom com ouro da Avon.

Inner da Autora: Ihh, Rony... Tô achando que você ta sabendo demais sobre batom.

Inner do Rony: Tá me estranhando, é? Só sei disso porque a Vaipralá, ops... a Lilá me disse.

Inner da Autora: Estou achando essa história muito mal contada.

Inner Do Rony: Ah, saí daqui... Deixa eu contar o resto da minha história. Como eu ia dizendo (antes de ser brutalmente interrompido pela autora):

Harry apenas acenou com a mão e continuou comendo, sem falar mais nada. Mesmo que ele quisesse falar, não seria possível... Lilá estava tagarelando alguma coisa sobre a aula de adivinhação.

Harry apenas acenou com a mão e continuou comendo, sem falar mais nada. Mesmo que ele quisesse falar, não seria possível... Lilá estava tagarelando alguma coisa sobre a aula de adivinhação.

Meu corpo estava lá, perto de Lilá, mas minha alma estava procurando por Her...

–- Bebê! Bebê! Você ta escutando o que eu to falando?

–- Hum... er... Claro. – eu disse distraído.

–- Então, sobre o que eu tava falando?

Se ela que tava falando não sabe, eu que vou saber?

–- Sobre a aula de adivinhação, oras – respondi.

Notei que Harry estava se esforçando para não rir.

–- Não, Rony... Faz quase dois minutos que eu parei de falar nisso... Chega! Vou procurar outro que me escute.

"Não vai encontrar nunca", pensei.

Era típico dela falar essas coisas. Como eu não respondi, ela ficou com mais raiva ainda e foi para a outra parte da mesa, onde estava sentada sua melhor amiga, Parvati Patil.

Com certeza, vai ficar certo tempo sem falar comigo. Que pena! (ironia detected).


	3. Fogos de artifício mentais

A primeira aula estava para começar, Hermione ficou na mesma mesa que o idiota do Córmaco McLaggen.

Harry percebeu que eu estava olhando pra eles.

–- Porque você não vai falar com ela? – ele perguntou.

–- Pra começo de conversa nem com você eu tô falando!

–- Ainda está com raiva daquilo?

–- Cara, você podia ter sussurrado sobre o que ela estava falando, ou qualquer coisa assim.

–- Vai dizer que não ficou feliz que a Lilá não está falando com você?

–- Talvez eu esteja... só um pouquinho. Mas, só um pouquinho mesmo.

Inner da autora: Como diria o – meu lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito – Dr. House: "Everybody lies".

Inner do Rony: Lá vem essa doida, falar mer...

Inner da autora: Epa! Palavrão na minha fic, não!... Rimou, não rimou? :)

Inner do Rony: *Sussurrando* Não disse? Doidinha de pedra.

Inner da autora: O que cê tá sussurrando aí? :

Inner do Rony: Nada, nada... O que você estava falando mesmo, sobre todo mundo mentir? E o que raios eu tenho haver com isso?

Inner da autora: Simples, você estava mentindo pro Harry... Porque não diz a verdade? Que por dentro você tá tão feliz... que tá soltando fogos de artifício mentais. (Y)

Finalmente, o profº Horácio Slughorn chega.

Era uma perfeita aula do HS... Harry fazendo poção com ajuda do livro aqui, Hermione fuzilando ele com olhar ali.

Aí, você pensa "Realmente tudo está perfeito" e eu respondo "Não! Sabe por quê? Porque eu acabei de ver o ogro - também conhecido por Córmaco McLaggen – dando um beijo (sim, você entendeu bem... um BE-I-JO) na bochecha da Hermione. E sabe qual a melhor parte? Ela nem tentou impedir".

Eu estava no auge da minha ira, quando o professor disse:

–- Weasley, faça o favor de acordar a Srta. Patil para mim.

–- Claro. – dizendo isso, dei leves batidinhas no braço dela.

–- Droga! – ela falou, pra falar a verdade ela gritou. – Meus monstros mágicos foram aniquilados!

Depois de alguns segundos ela se deu conta de que estava na sala de aula. Ficou vermelha de tanta vergonha e murmurou para o professor "Desculpe".

Não demorou muito para que todos caíssem na gargalhada. E eu escutei algumas pessoas comentando: "É isso que dá ficar jogando vídeo game nas férias".

Slughorn pediu várias vezes para a turma ficar em silêncio, mas não teve jeito. E logo depois fomos liberados.


	4. Desgraça da minha existência

Harry e eu seguimos para o campo e lá, encontramos os demais jogadores. E entre eles, eu vi a atual desgraça da minha existência.

_Inner da autora: É o Córmaco – lindo e absoluto -, né? *-*_

Inner do Rony: Lindo e absoluto eu não sei, mas era ele sim. Você acertou. Pooooooooode comemorar, e depois passa lá na minha casa pra pegar um milhão.

Inner da autora: Eu acertei, eu acertei lalá *dançinha do acertei* Mas, tipo... O milhão é em barras de ouro? $.$ Porque assim vale mais, você sabe.

Inner do Rony: Eu estava só brincando, não era pra você comemorar de verdade ¬¬.E quanto, ao um milhão... Não é em barras de ouro não, mas é amarelinho, amarelinho... ^^ Agora, será que você pode ir embora, para que eu possa continuar a narrar minha história? :-/

Inner da autora: Certo, vou deixar você narrar sua dramática história. Onde você não faz nada, só reclama, só reclama. Ninguém te aguenta mais. Pelo amor de Deus, homem... Se mecha é vá dá uns pegas na Mione! *autora pensando até agora o que ele quis dizer com "amarelinho, amarelinho...".

Imediatamente, perguntei ao Harry o que aquela criatura desprovida de inteligência estava fazendo aqui.

–- Ele implorou que eu o deixasse ser reserva do time.  
–- Hum, eu também já implorei muitas coisas pra você... e nem por isso você fez.  
–- Deve ser porque você pede coisas quase impossíveis. E eu acho bom ter um reserva para o goleiro.  
–- Sei, sei... Peraí, você está dizendo que eu não vou me sair bem. Ai meu Deus... Eu sabia que você me acha um péssimo goleiro. Todo mundo acha isso. Todos acham que eu vou perder, agora descubro que até você – meu melhor amigo – SEMPRE achou isso.  
–- Rony! Desencana. Eu só estou sendo prevenido, para o caso de um acidente. Não que eu queira que isso aconteça, mas ás vezes é inevitável. Agora, podemos começar o treino, ou está difícil?  
–- Podemos sim – disse, dando uns risinhos nervosos.

Já estávamos, há quase 20 minutos treinando, quando Harry disse que eu podia descer. E mandou o McLaggen me substituir. Antes que ele pudesse perceber, Gina marcou 10 pontos.

–- Concentre-se, McLaggen! – Harry gritou.

Foi inevitável não rir.

Como Harry tinha me dispensado, caminhei para fora do campo. Antes que eu pudesse sair, um OVJM _(objeto violentamente jogado em mim)_ atingiu minha cabeça.

Acordei na Ala Hospitar, três dias depois – Não, caro leitor, você não está ficando míope, você leu certinho, eu passei TRÊS DIAS nocauteado.  
Estava com ódio de ter perdido o jogo – que aconteceu um dia depois do meu "acidente".

O ódio só aumentou quando descobri que quem jogou a goles em mim foi um ET _(extra tapado)_. Tá, não foi exatamente uma grande surpresa saber que tinha sido o McLesado.

Aposto que ele fez isso de propósito, para que pudesse jogar no meu lugar :  
Arrg, quando eu tiver meu cão do inferno é melhor ele se cuidar.

Ai, que idiota eu fui, até parece que nunca escutei a frase: "Nunca dê as costas para o seu inimigo".


	5. RQQ

Resolvi que iria procurar ele, para acertar nossas contas. *cara de psicopata*

Quando eu estava colocando o meu pezinho de Cinderela no chão, Madame Pomfrey chegou e disse:

a) "- Rony, querido. Vou ajudar você a ficar de pé"  
**Ou**  
b) "- Ronald, seu idiota. O que você pensa que está fazendo? Vai levantar... fazer alguma merda e depois chegar aqui desmaiado. E eu vou ter que cuidar de você, novamente. Vocês, alunos, não têm consideração pelo meu trabalho."?

Bem, quem pensou que o certo é o item "b", acertou. Que dizer, acertou mais ou menos. Essa foi uma versão resumida de tudo o que ela disse. TPM braba hoje, pelo visto.

E sem querer, sem querer mesmo, eu deixei escapar:  
–- Vixe... TPM. Mas eu pensei que a senhora já tava na menopausa.  
–- Sr. Weasley, minha ovulação – ou a falta dela – só diz respeito a minha pessoa! Agora, recomendo que o senhor vá dormir, para que possa sair da minha enfermaria o mais rápido possível, seu jovenzinho insolente.

–- É realmente necessário que eu durma? – falei, não tava com um pingo de sono.  
–- Sim, é. – ela respondeu, mais irritada do que nunca.  
–- Porque? '-'  
–- _RQQ._  
–- Ãh? – perguntei confuso.  
–- Regra que eu quero. – falou e soltou uma risada maléfica.

Mesmo morrendo de medo dela, perguntei:

–- Mas, eu não tô com sono. E, além disso, tô com a maior fome. Comofas?  
–- Que esses não sejam mais os problemas, meu caro. Vou pedir para um elfo domestico trazer algo para você comer. E depois é só você beber essa poção e irá dormir como um anjinho. - disse, mostrando-me a poção e depois deu outra risada maléfica.

Ela cumpriu com o prometido, em pouco tempo chegou um elfo com uma bandeja cheia de comida.

Comi rapidamente.

_Inner da autora: grande novidadezona! Você vive esfomeado._

Inner do Rony: Calunia!

Inner da autora: Calunia é o caramba... Eu só falo a verdade, sakas?

Inner do Rony:Só fala a verdade, é? E daquela vez que seu pai perguntou quanto você tinha tirado na prova de física, e você respondeu 8, mas na verdade sua nota foi um 5! Agora vai dizer que isso não é mentira?

Inner da autora: Não, não é. Sabe por quê? Porque no final do mês ele descobriu, quando foi receber o boletim. E me perdoou porque eu tinha tirado 10 em redação :)

Inner do Rony: *sussurrando* Mas, foi uma mentira, não foi?

Depois tomei a poção e dormi.

Muuito, mas muito tempo depois eu acordei e percebi que não estava sozinho.

–- Cara, você tava apagadão. Fazendo uns gemidos de felicidade. Com quem estava sonhando? – Harry perguntou.  
–- Ahn, o quê? Ninguém, nada. – respondi sonolento.  
–- Qual é, me conta. Era com a Angelina Jolie? – ele insistiu.  
–- Não.  
–- Brad Pitt?  
–- Não... não! Cara, não importa.


End file.
